Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a sealing technology for sealing a display unit.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-emissive display which displays an image with a self-emissive organic light emitting element. Since a display unit, including a plurality of organic light emitting elements, is deteriorated in function when it is exposed to moisture and oxygen, technology for preventing external moisture and oxygen from permeating by sealing the display unit has been required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information which does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.